Bedtime Story
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Kagome comes home to study for an exam but only Sota is home. Grandpa hurt his back and Kagome's mother is staying the night in the hospital. Sota asks a crazy request for his sister. What will Kagome do with Inuyasha in the house with her? Sucky summary. Just read to see what it is.


Inuyasha.

One night Kagome needed to get home and study for an exam. So Inuyasha went back with her home. "So it should only be 24 hours right?" He asked as they went through the well.

"Yes. Just stay out of my way and I'll be done in no time." Kagome said with a smile.

Once she got home to her surprise only her little brother Sota was home. "Where is mom and Grandpa?" She asked. "Grandpa broke his back and mom took him to the hospital. She should be calling soon." Sota told her. Kagome nodded and went upstairs. "Hey Inuyasha." "Hey Sota." The two sat down and had a small talk while Kagome studied.

The phone started to ring and Kagome was called down by Sota. "Mom wants to say Hi!" Kagome did need a small break so she headed down and took the phone from her brother. "Hello?" "Kagome. I'm so sorry about this. But Grandpa needs to stay the night. And I'm going to stay with him. Can you take care of Sota while I'm gone?" Why did it have to be now? "Sure mom." Kagome said with a smile.

After the call, Kagome explained it to the boys. "So you two are going to stay the night?" Sota asked. Kagome nodded. "I have an exam in the morning." She said. "And I'm staying till she's done." Inuyasha added.

Kagome cooked dinner and called the boys to come eat. "What is this?" "You don't have to eat it." Kagome told Inuyasha. He ran out of the house, probubly heading through the well to get food. "Fine." She scoffed. Sota snickered. "Hey Kagome. Can I ask you something." Kagome turned and nodded.

"Can you tell me a story? Like the old days when mom and grandpa used to when we were little." Kagome sighed. "Sure. Eat your dinner first, then bath, and bed," She said. Sota smiled and ate quickly.

After Sota took his bath, Kagome thought of what kind of story to tell her brother. "I'm ready." He said. Kagome got up from her desk and walked in Sota's room. He got into bed and Kagome sat next to him. "So what story are you going to tell me?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"This is a story about a boy who saved the world." She started out. "A long time ago, there was a boy who loved to cause trouble. And one day a man decided to ruin him. So he sent his own daughter to trick him.

But she didn't realize she would fall in love with him. And so the two thought to one day get married." Sota made a face. "But her father killed her instead to compleatelly ruin him. And he fell into a long sleep for years." Kagome stopped seeing Sota's face.

"And when he finally woke up, he met eyes with a normal looking girl. He was angry and swore to hunt the man down for killing his love. His own Daughter. And the girl offered herself as a loyal companion. At first he told her to go away, but after she proved herself, her asked her to tag along." Sota wasn't saying anything but was starting to fall asleep.

"So throughout their adventure, the girl got kiddnapped. And was used to trick the boy again. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake. So he broke her out of the man's control and saved her life. The girl was greatful to him. She swore her life to him for all time." Kagome noticed Sota getting sleepy.

"So what happened next?" Sota asked sleepily. "Well, she stayed by his side and after years, the girl began to have feelings for him. Six years and she realized she was in love with her master. But she knew he would never look at her that way. Not as long as he still held feelings for his past lover. She she stood by and helped him the whole time."

Sota yawned. "So did they win?" He asked closing his eyes. Kagome smiled and kissed her brothers head. "Yes. They did win. The man was defeated. And so the two had more great adventures together." Kagome finished. She left the room and went back to studying.

Inuyasha appeared with a consirn look on his face. "Did the two have a good life?" Kagome turned to face him. "Yes. They lived a long life." She said. "Together?" Kagome turned away hiding her red face. "Did the boy ever see the girls feelings?" Kagome sighed. Turning to face him again looking him in the eyes. "I don't know."

She was honest. She turned away once again. Inuyasha mumbled words but only a few words became clear to her. "I'm sure he felt the same way." She heard. "He just didn't know how to tell her." Kagome smiled. And finished studying the went to bed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. I'm sure the two did live a peaceful life together."


End file.
